Metallic materials are frequently used in the production of containers for the storage of gases and gas mixtures. For example, steel can be used to form a storage container (i.e., housing) of an inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device. The inflator housing can contain gases or gas mixtures at elevated pressures.
An inflator housing can be formed from steel. The steel used to form the inflator housing should have sufficient tensile strength to store the a gas or gas mixture at an elevated pressure. The steel should also be resistant to hydrogen embrittlement, and have a toughness sufficient to prevent brittle fracture of the inflator housing when the inflator housing is subjected to temperatures down to about −40° C.